Sitting in a Tree
by HamClover
Summary: Stan saves someone's life and gets the biggest reward he has ever gotten- love!


Sitting in a Tree (or falling off one for that matter!)  
(Sequel to Sunglasses and Berets)  
By HamClover  
(Mable and Celeste's house)  
It's early in the morning. Their owner Kari is preparing for her first day of school. "Oh Mable, oh Celeste, I'm so nervous! I wish we didn't have to move and leave my friends!" Kari complains. "Yea, well we made some friends!" Mable told her sister. "Yea," Celeste sighed, "And I like one of the hams!" Mable grinned. "OOHH! Celeste has a crush!" "NO I DON'T!!" Celeste shouted, while blushing. Their fight was stopped when Kari spoke. "How do I look?" "Great!" The sisters told her.  
(Hamtaro's house) Laura rushes around the room, searching for her barrettes. "Oh, I knew I put them somewhere!" She whines. "I know where they are! Under your bed!" Hamtaro thought. As if Laura could hear him, she looked under her bed and found them. "Ah! There they are! Well Hamtaro, I gotta go! Be good!" Laura rushes out of the room. "I have to get to the clubhouse!" Hamtaro said. So he wriggled out of his cage.  
(Back at the gerbil sister's house) Kari had left for school. Mable was getting impatient as her sister tried to escape the cage. "Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Mable shouted. "Well why don't you shut up and let me concentrate!" (A few minutes of silence) "There!" Both gerbils rush out of their cage. "Where do we go now?" Mable asked. "We go where we went last time, dummy." Celeste told Mable while walking to the nearest window. "Oops! I forgot that's how we got out!" Mable said. Celeste only rolled her eyes.  
(Along the way to the clubhouse) Sandy strolls along the sidewalk while waving her pink ribbon. She soon meets up with Stan. "Hey bro! What's up?" She asks him. No answer. "HELLO! Earth to Stan!?" Sandy shouts. Stan seemed not to even notice his sister. Stan only broke out of his trance when they met up with Mable and Celeste. "Hi Sandy! Hi Stan! How y'all doing?" Mable asks. Only Sandy responds. Stan awkwardly walks up to Celeste. "Uh, hey. What's up? You wanna walk to the clubhouse together?" He asks. Celeste blushes. "Of course!" She says. They start walking, leaving Mable and Sandy behind. Sandy has a puzzled look on her face. "Sandy? What's wrong?" Mable asks. "Stan. I've never seen him act so, so polite to a girl before! Its almost, freaky." Mable looks at her weird and begins walking. Sandy soon follows.  
(At school) The teacher walks into the classroom with Kari close behind her. "Class," The teacher begins. "We have a new student today! This is Kari." She turns to Kari. "You may take a seat next to Laura. Laura, please show our new "friend" her seat." Laura waves her hand and Kari sits down next to her. Kana, who sits on the other side of the classroom, waved too. "Now, open your books to page 73."  
(At the Clubhouse) Hamtaro rushes to greet Mable and Celeste, who have just arrived. "Hi guys!" He says. Mable waves, Celeste only nods. Stan and Sandy did not need to be greeted, so they took a seat at the circle table, where all the other hams were. Hamtaro showed them to their seats, and then he sat down. Boss stood up. "Okay! Hello, um, er, I hate to say this but," Silence. "But what?" All the hams say. "But I have no plan for today!" Boss shouts. "That's It?" Howdy yells. "Apparently so," Dexter said. (Water droplets form on everyone's head) "Well, hmmm, I got it!" said Maxwell. "What?" Everyone else asked. "We could read a book! Sounds like fun, doesn't it?" (Everyone falls anime style.) "It's kinda getting stuffy in here, how 'bout we go outside by the pond?" Panda asks. Everyone agrees. Celeste stays behind, Stan and Sandy notice her. Stan walks up to her. "Whatta' 'ya doing Celeste?" He asks. "I am looking for. this!" She shows Stan a small ring. Stan grimaces, but tries to hide it. "This ring was given to me by, a, a, friend." She said. "Heke? You mean at your old crib?" Stan asks. Sandy stays back, she's spying. "Yes, I, uh, er, have to go!" Celeste begins running out, but Stan catches her. "What's wrong? You can tell me!" Celeste tears up. "I, I, used to have a boyfriend." Celeste starts. "His, name, was Karu." "Go on," "We, well, er, kinda, fell in love. We dated for a while and, I, liked him." Tears start streaming down her face. "One day, I went to search for him, and, and," "And what?" Stan asks. "And I saw him kissing another girl!" Celeste blurts as she starts sobbing. Stan starts patting her back. Sandy watches, slightly surprised by her brother's actions. "I hate him! Why!? Why!?" Celeste whines. "It's okay, no one around here would do that to a fine lady like you!" Stan said. Celeste stops crying and looks up at Stan. ".really?" She asks. Stan nods. Celeste smiles, drying her tears. "Lets go outside and meet everyone else, they are probably curious where we are." Stan says to Celeste. Celeste smiles again and tosses the ring her old boyfriend gave to her on the ground. They exit. Sandy picks up the ring. "Stan, was, that, really him?"  
(Back at school) It is lunchtime and Laura, Kana, Kylie, June, and Kari sit at a table together. Obviously, they talk about their favorite things, their pet hamsters and gerbils. "Oh a gerbil! I saw one at a pet store before!" Kylie says. "Yea I was with her! They were so cute and friendly, like our hamsters!" June finishes. "Uh, huh! My Oxnard LOVES sunflower seeds, do your gerbils love sunflower seeds?" Kana asks Kari. Kari laughs. "Of course they do! They pretty much worship sunflower seeds!" Kari says enthusiastically. They all laugh. Just then Travis walks past their table. Laura blushes. "Oh Travis! Hi!" Kari shouts to him. All the other girls are puzzled. Travis waves back and rushes to the table. "Kari hi!" He says. He turns to Laura. "Hey Laura, I guess you met my cousin!" "COUSIN!?" The girls shout. "Yea! She just moved here!" Some boys call for Travis. "Oh that's my friends! Bye!" He leaves. "Travis is your cousin?" Laura asks Kari. "Yea, he's really nice!" She leans across the table to Laura. "Do you want me to hook you up with him?" Kari whispers. Laura blushes. "Okay, I'll stop!" Kari laughs. After a moment of silence, they begin eating again.  
(Outside the clubhouse) Sandy rushes to Mable and Cappy, who are throwing pebbles in the pond. "Mable! I need to talk to you!" Sandy shouts. "What is it?" Mable asks. "Something important." She looks at Cappy. "Cappy, could you go, this is kinda a secret." Cappy nods and goes to Boss and Panda, who are talking. "Sandy what is wrong? Did Oxnard choke on another sunflower seed? Is Dexter and Howdy fighting again?" Mable asks Sandy. "None of that stuff. Mable, do you know what happened to Karu, Celeste's old boyfriend?" "Why do you wanna know about that?" Mable asks. "I heard Celeste telling Stan the story. She started to cry, and Stan did something unexpected." "What he do?" "He was comforting her! He never does that!" "I know, that is kinda odd." "Celeste is changing Stan!" ". Is that bad?" "No, but, oh never mind, sorry I bugged you." Sandy walks off, over to Pashmina, Penelope, and Bijou. Cappy comes back over. "What was that all about?" He asks. "Stan, he, oh, lets just throw some more pebbles!" Mable shouts. Cappy looks at her weird and picks up a pebble.  
(In a tree, outside the clubhouse) Celeste is prancing on a tree branch while Stan sits under the tree. She talks about her old home and the time her owner gave her sunglasses. "When Kari liked Barbies, she took off one of her doll's sunglasses and gave it to me! I've worn it ever since!" Celeste says. "Oh, so that explains why you never put them over you eyes, you wouldn't be able to see!" Stan says. Celeste laughs. All of the sudden she screams. Celeste had slipped and was hanging on the branch for dear life! "HELP!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Celeste cries. All the hams see her and rush to the tree. They did not notice that Stan was already climbing the tree! Stan walks out on the branch. "Stan!" Celeste shouts. Stan grabs her paw and lifts her to safety. "Stan! You saved me!" Celeste leans over and kisses him on the cheek. Love struck, Stan wobbles, near the edge! "STAN, LOOK OUT!" Celeste screams as she tries to grab him. But it's too late.  
(After school) All the girls are talking as they walk home. "Did you like your first day of school?" Kylie asks Kari. "Yea! I'm glad I made great friends like you!" Kari responds. Each girl goes to their home, happy the day is over.  
(The next morning at the clubhouse) "Oh, where, where am I?" Stan asks, dazed. "You're at the clubhouse Stan, you, fell off a tree, don't you remember?" Sandy asks Stan. Stan looks around. All the hams were watching him. Suddenly, he remembers. Stan looks down at his leg to see a cast. "My leg!" He cries. "Don't worry! We fixed your leg up! It was broken!" Hamtaro tells him. Just then Stan remembers Noel. "Noel! What time is it, Max?" Stan asks. "Well, its noon, and please call me Maxwell!" Maxwell tells him. Stan groans. "Don't worry Stan! Noel doesn't even know you're missing! I kinda filled you in since we are identical! He could never even tell the difference!" Sandy says. "Where's Celeste?" Stan asks. "She had to go home, she wont be here today, the same with her sister." Bijou said. "Is she ok?" Stan asks. "Don't worry, she was just a bit traumatized, that's all!" Panda says. "Ookyoo! Ookyoo!" Penelope shouts. All the hams see Mable walk into the room, but no Celeste. "Mable! Where's Celeste?" Cappy asks. "She didn't want to come, but she says hi!" Mable says. Stan tries to get out of bed. "Wait! Panda made these crutches for you!" Boss says as he hands Stan crutches. Stan wobbles his way to the circle table. He sits in his usual spot. Sandy and Mable go sit in their spot too. "C'mon, let's not sit here all day!" Sandy shouts to the rest of the hams. All the other hams go sit down and begin the meeting.  
(Later in the night) Stan was hobbling home with Sandy. "Stan, that was really brave what you did to Celeste." Sandy says. "I know," Stan mumbles. "Well, I have to go, can you manage?" Sandy asks. "Yea, don't worry sis, c-ya!" Stan said. He walks for a few minutes, then he hears a familiar voice. "Stan! Wait up!" It was Celeste. "Celeste! What are 'ya doing here!?" Stan asks. Celeste blushes. "Well, I was, worried that, you would be hurt, but Mable told me you were ok. I just wanted to thank you! Karu would never save me! He was such a ba," "Jerk." Stan finishes. Celeste smiles. "Thanks, I guess I got a bit too mad!" ".yea." "Um, I, have to go home now, bye," Celeste says. ".bye," Stan said. Celeste walked a few feet, stopped, then, rushing over, she kissed Stan and ran off blushing. Stan was as red as Howdy's apron.  
(In Stan's cage) As Noel slept, Stan thought. "I wonder if she loves me," He thought. "I mean, Pashmina and Bijou don't even like me, I think." Stan got up and ran on his wheel a bit, then settled back down in his bed. "Have I actually found, The One?"  
(Mable and Celeste's house) Kari is in her room typing on her computer. "I got Laura's e-mail address, so I am going to e-mail her! Isn't technology great?" Kari said. Mable and Celeste were munching on sunflower seeds next to the computer. "Yea but love is better!" Celeste says. "OH! CELESTE AND STAN SITTING IN A TREE! K-I- S-S-I-N-G!" Mable shouts. "Shut up Mabe!" "Sorry," "Oh that's okay." "Oh Celeste! I forgot! I have a painting to show you!" Mable shouts as she grabs a painting. "I re-did it! Hope you like it!" It looked just like the painting at the clubhouse, and Celeste had no mustache. "Oh Mabe! You shouldn't hav," She noticed that Stan had a mustache. "MABLE!!!!!!" Kari only hears little squeaks. "You guys are silly! Good night!" Kari says as she crawls into bed.  
(Back at Stan's place) It was 2:00 in the morning. Stan had been awake all night. "Oh why cant Noel stop snoring!" Stan shouts. Noel rolls over. Stan grumbles and stands up. "I can't sleep, so I am going to take a little night walk; maybe Sandy is awake." Stan thought. Stan got out of his cage and made his way outside. Stan shivered. "Is has to be cold out!" Stan starts walking, then he trips over something. "Ow!" Stan shouts. He looked down to see his maracas, the ones Sandy gave him. "Why the heck are these out here!?" Stan yells. Stan picks them up, sighs, and starts walking back inside. "Well it's too cold out there!" Stan blurts. Back inside, Stan curls himself up in his bedding. With his maracas near, Stan nods off.  
(Morning at Laura's) "Good morning Hamtaro!" Laura says as she brushes her hair. "Today is Saturday and Kari is trying out for a commercial! She said Kana and I could come watch her!" Laura pats Hamtaro. "Oh I'm late! Bye Hamtaro!" Laura rushes out of the room. "Tell Kari I said good luck!" Hamtaro says. Hamtaro squeezes out of his cage and slides down the drain pipe. He falls on Brandy. "Hi Brandy!" Hamtaro says. Brandy yawns. "Hamtaro! Over here!" Hamtaro looks up and sees Celeste, Mable, Bijou, and Cappy. "Hi guys!" Hamtaro shouts as he rushes to his friends. "C'mon, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry!" Bijou says. The hams begin heading to the clubhouse.  
(At the Clubhouse) Everyone else is already at the Clubhouse. Hamtaro, Mable, Celeste, Bijou, and Cappy haven't come yet. Stan sits on a chair with his arms crossed while everyone else hustles about. "Why can't I even shake my maracas?" Stan whines. Sandy trots up to Stan. "Because you have a broken leg!" She says. "But I only need to use my hands!" Stan shouts. Sandy ignores Stan and walks off to wave her ribbon. Stan grumbles. "Ya'know, I like Stan having a broken leg!" Boss tells Howdy and Dexter. "Yea! We can party all night!" Howdy blurts. "I HEARD THAT!! No party is a party with out the Stan Man!" Stan yells across the room to Howdy. Boss snickers. "I could get used to this." Dexter says. Boss nods. Just then Hamtaro, Mable, Celeste, Bijou, and Cappy all come in. "Hi guys!" said Pashmina. Celeste goes over to Stan. "Looks like you're having fun." Celeste joked. "Yea, the time of my life." Stan said sarcastically. Celeste giggled. She gets out the painting of the hams, mustache and all. "Look, Mabe painted it." Stan grins. "I hope I really don't look THAT bad with a mustache!" Stan whines. Stan notices Sandy flirting with Maxwell. "Rookie," Stan mumbles under his breath. "What?" Celeste asks. "Nothing," Stan says. He blushes.  
(At the tryouts) Kari paces backstage nervously. Laura and Kana rush in. "Kari! Are we late?" Kana asks. Kari smiles. "No, you're on time!" Kari responds. "Good luck!" Laura says. "Thanks." Kari looks at her watch. "Two minutes," She mumbles. Kari walks over to a mirror to check her makeup. "I never really like wearing makeup. But I will do anything to be on TV!" She says. "Kari Stockdale to the stage. Kari Stockdale to the stage." A man on the loudspeaker said. "Good luck!" Kana and Laura said. Kari waved and walked onstage. A few minutes later, Kari walks out with a huge smile on her face. "I got the part!" She shouts. "That's great!" Laura says. The girls jump up and down. "I can't wait to tell Mabe and Celeste!" Kari says excitedly.  
(Back at the Clubhouse) Stan stands up. "I can't take it!" He shouts. Stan hobbles out side. Celeste chases after him. "Stan! What are you doing?" Celeste shouts. Stan grabs a skateboard. "Stan, I wouldn't do that." Celeste warns Stan. Stan pauses, and gets off the skateboard. He mumbles something and goes over to the tree where he fell. Stan stares at it for a moment and looks at Celeste. Hamtaro, Sandy, Mable, and Cappy come out looking for Stan. They see him and decide to stay back. "Celeste," Stan begins. "What?" Celeste asks as she walks up to him. Stan takes out a big sunflower seed and hands it to Celeste. "It was gonna be for Bijou, but I thought you would, appreciate it more." Celeste blushes and kisses him. Stan turns red. "Is that really Stan?" Sandy asks. "Yea, he has a broken leg, that's Stan alright," Hamtaro answers. "Aw this is getting too mushy! Lets go, Cappy!" Mable says. Mable and Cappy walk in. "Uh, I should go in too!" Hamtaro says as he follows Mable and Cappy. Only Sandy stood watching her brother and his new girlfriend. But the mushy and touching moment was broken when Stan spoke. "I can't wait to get this stupid cast off!"  
The End *2003 HamClover* 


End file.
